


Integrity

by AttackOnSina



Series: Pretend [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Drinking, Drug Use, Eren Is a Little Shit, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Bad At Feelings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnSina/pseuds/AttackOnSina
Summary: Eren knew he was a mess. Always had. He’d always waited for his knight-in-shining-armor to bring the antidote to all his problems and make them all disappear, but that was nothing but a fairytale. Something that would never happen in a billion years.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Pretend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Integrity

He wasn’t roused by the influx of luminescent light from the slightly cracked blinds. He wasn’t roused by the unfamiliar feeling of a warm and comfy bed to sleep upon. No, instead, he was roused by the feeling of a strong arm tightening around his frame and the whisper of breath against his neck. He truly couldn’t help the feeling of intense panic that soared through his lean frame as he pushed away from the stranger with wide, bright teal eyes.

“Shit!” He cursed when he fell on his ass on the side of the bed. His eyes danced around the room, a room he should have recognized if it weren’t for the fogginess of his freshly awakened mind. 

He ran a hand through his tousled hair, his breathing uneven along with the erratic beating of his heart. Where was he? Why did his memory feel so far away? And the most pressing question at the forefront of his mind: why was he as naked as the day he was born?

All of his questions were answered the moment a certain handsome, grey eyed man peaked at him from over the side of the bed.

Levi. It was Levi. He was currently residing within the man’s apartment. He’d had sex with him the day beforehand which explained the throbbing ache throughout his lower half along with his nudity. He was okay. He had no reason to be scared. No reason to be afraid.

He was safe.

“Eren,” Levi muttered, his voice deepened with remnants of sleep. He was giving him a look that would have been subtle to anyone else, but Eren could safely say he’d become an expert at deciphering what Levi’s infamous looks meant. This one practically screamed ‘ _ what in the hell is wrong with you _ ’? 

It seemed Levi also believed in his ability to decode his facial expressions because he offered no other say on the current matter. Instead, he stared at him expectantly, waiting for Eren to explain his predicament and why he was such a blundering dumbass. The one problem Eren had with that was the fact that he had no true answer to give the man.

“Good morning?” Eren said, more so  _ questioned _ , instead. 

“Is it?” Levi asked, “because it looks like you’ve been to Hell and back, brat. You okay?”

“Yep,” Eren nodded, rubbing the back of his neck and shifting to stand. “I’m good.”

Levi stared at him blankly for a few seconds before he scooted to the side of the bed. He pulled back the sheets and patted the spot beside him which Eren dutifully took.

“You scared the shit out of me for a second there,” Levi admitted, his eyebrows drawn together. “Can’t say why considering you’re practically notorious for this kind of shit by now. Almost makes me wonder why you decided to stay the night in the first place.”

“You wanted me to stay,” Eren reminded, his face burning a bright red. God, he was a mess, and it was only so long before Levi figured it out, too. “Speaking of which, why did you want me to stay, anyway? If it’s for sex, I’m already sore and you’re tough out of luck—”

“It’s not for sex.” Levi moved to rest his head on Eren’s chest, humming at the warmth that radiated from the brunet. “I’m taking you out.”

Eren couldn’t help the hint of a smile that tugged at his lips. “That suspiciously didn’t sound like a question.”

“It wasn’t,” Levi whispered into his neck. It sent shivers down Eren’s spine and he wondered if Levi was aware of the things he could do to him with a single phrase. A single  _ touch _ . “I’m taking you out whether you want to go or not.”

“So this is for you, then?”

“‘Course not. I just know your dumbass tendencies; the way you deny yourself the things you want just because they scare you.”

Levi didn’t give him a chance to reply, leaning up to claim his lips in a tender kiss. Eren melted into the intimate touch of lips on lips, tried to forget they weren’t actually together. As far as he was concerned, Levi was merely one of his clients. The only difference was that it never  _ felt  _ that way. He still couldn’t put a name to the emotion Levi made him feel, as it was still so unfamiliar. All he knew was that it was different than anything he’d ever felt before.

Levi pulled back, keeping their foreheads connected by the back of his hand on the nape of Eren’s neck. He caressed the sensitive skin with the pad of his thumb before whispering under his breath, “your breath smells like cum.”

Eren laughed, pulling away from Levi and running a hand through his hair. “So does yours.”

Levi offered a single huff of laughter, turned so he wasn’t facing Eren. He had a sneaky little feeling that Levi was hiding a smile. Why? He had no idea considering Levi had the best smile Eren had ever seen which made it such a shame that he didn’t show it more often.

“Speaking of which…” Levi trailed off, waiting for Eren to turn his attention to him. “Are you clean?”

“Yeah.”

“You’ve been tested recently?”

“I wouldn’t lie about something like this.”

Levi nodded. “Good. The minute you give me an STD is the minute you become a dead man.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “No one’s forcing you to put up with me, you know?”

“Lucky for you, I  _ want  _ to.” The comment could have seemed sweet if it weren’t for what Levi muttered a second later. “Seeing how much of a mess you are makes  _ me _ feel put together.”

Eren sighed, shifting to lay on his side facing away from Levi. He wasn’t truly all that bothered by Levi’s statement itself. If anything, I hurt more than anything that he couldn’t deny it. Eren knew he was a mess. Always had. He’d always waited for his knight-in-shining-armor to bring the antidote to all his problems and make them all disappear, but that was nothing but a fairytale. Something that would never happen in a billion years.

“It was a joke, brat,” Levi said from behind him.

“I’m sure there’s some truth to it.” He thought on his words, rephrased them a second later. “I’m sure there’s a  _ lot  _ of truth to it.”

“Hey.” Levi leaned over to place his chin on Eren’s shoulder, peering at him from the corner of his eye. “I’m a mess, too, Eren. Everyone’s a goddamn mess because no one knows where they’re going or what’s in front of them.”

“Some people are more of a mess than others.”

“Yeah, they are.” Levi inhaled the scent of Eren’s hair, exhaling in a single, deep breath. “But you aren’t one of them.”

The two of them laid in absolute silence for a while; Eren contemplating Levi’s words and Levi simply basking in the brunet’s presence for the time they had. Levi was the first to break the serenity, pulling away from Eren to climb out of bed. Eren watched him go, wondering what he was doing before Levi clarified. 

“Let’s take a shower,” said Levi, “and then I’ll take you wherever you want to go.”

Eren followed without a word.


End file.
